


Your T-Shirt

by CaptainTarthister



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Floor Sex, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, not a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Brienne is cross at having to lug bags of groceries to the top floor apartment she shares with Jaime because of a broken elevator. She finds Jaime cleaning and wearing her black t-shirt. Smut happens.





	Your T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeleneU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneU/gifts).



 

The elevator was broken. Again. Of course. The red letters of the sign taunted Brienne into scowling at it, pale blond eyebrows almost meeting in the middle of her forehead. Grunting under her breath, she could only look at the grocery bags at her feet. Four packages crammed with necessities and indulgences for the week.

Jaime. She remembered, pulling out her phone from her bag. Jaime was home studying for an exam. A press on a button and she was calling him, waiting for him to pick up. But three rings, six rings, ten rings went and there was no answer. She couldn’t help staring at the dusty ceiling of the miserable lobby of their apartment building, vowing that as soon as they got decent pay they were ditching this fucking hovel. Six floors with an elevator that was always broken? How have they lasted three years in this place?

She hefted the bags in her arms and turned toward the stairs.

Though she ran three times a week, sweat was pouring out of her in streams by the time she reached the sixth floor. She had to take care putting the bags down because there was a bottle of expensive olive oil, gourmet tomato sauce and good wine—at least, an improvement from what they could usually just afford. Jaime had been studying extra hard for the exams so she thought to cook him a special pasta dinner. She leaned heavily against the door as she rooted for her keys in the bag.

Brienne opened the door and immediately heard the whisper-soft whirr of the vacuum cleaner. Frowning, she picked up the bag containing the fancy products while using her leg to nudge the other bags inside. “Jaime?” She called out, closing the door behind her and walking forward, holding the bag to her chest. “Jaime, are you here?”

Their apartment was small, as it went with rental spaces in Flea Bottom. But because their building was old, it had features that wouldn’t usually be found in more modern structures. The ceilings were high and the walls thick, the floorboards were dark, beautiful wood. It had a bedroom, a kitchen, then a bathroom suited for people half her size. The rent was dirt-cheap and she knew they were lucky to have found this place but she couldn’t wait for the days when they would live in an apartment where elevators were efficient and they weren’t taller than the showerhead.

“Jaime?”She called out again, putting the bag on the table. The door to the bedroom was ajar, from which the soft whirring sound emitted. She opened it completely and saw a sight she never once thought would see.

Jaime vacuuming the bedroom.

Headphones pressed to his ears were the culprit behind his ignorance of her call. It was clear he put them on carelessly because some of his longish blond hair got all twisted and tangled. But he still looked fucking good. Half a god.

Brienne watched as Jaime wielded the vacuum against dust and dirt like Valyrian steel slaying White Walkers of myth. The motion drew his black t-shirt tight across his chest, revealing the sexy ripple of muscles. He turned and Brienne flushed. Jaime had the ass and legs that would sell boxers. And Seven Hells, she never thought that a black t-shirt and gray boxers could look so sexy until this very moment. Her breath hitched as she noticed the back of his thighs and his legs sheened with sweat. Since when did his calves look worthy of a nibble? Or more than a nibble, come to think of it. She licked her lips, watching as his body suddenly shifted to a slow dance of swaying hips and tiptoe turns.

Brienne didn’t realize she had begun to move forward, mouth half-open and her tongue out until she felt herself falling. With a cry, she got hold of herself, slamming against a garage sale dresser. When Jaime turned around, Brienne’s face was the color of a traffic light in red.

“Baby!” He greeted her, his grin spanning from ear to ear as she righted herself. “How long have you been drooling over me, hmm?” He pulled his earphones down so they settled around his neck like a collar.

“What? Don’t kid yourself,” Brienne snapped but her face crossing over to the next spectrum of red betrayed her. Crossing her arms, she stammered, “Um, I was admiring you, er, ah. . .” her blue eyes fell on his chest, watching it expand as Jaime raised his arms and stretched. Dumbly, she stared, open-mouthed, as the t-shirt lifted, showing his defined abs, his navel now shiny from the pool of sweat there and the tempting golden trail leading down to his boxers. As Jaime lowered his arms and stood normally, he flashed her another of his dimpled, knee-melting smiles, matched with a teasing glimmer in his green eyes.

“Admiring what, baby?”

Brienne drew her eyes from the bulge that was emphasized with the boxers rather than concealed and stared resolutely back at him.

“Why, your skill with the vacuum cleaner, of course. I didn’t know you had such talent.” As she spoke, Jaime left the machine and went to her. Gone was his smile although there was still that shine in his eyes, but darker now, predatory, even. She squinted at his shirt. “Um, is that my t-shirt?”

“Yup. Found it in the hamper and it still smelled like you. Now, get over here.”

Brienne gulped as he yanked her by the bottom of her t-shirt to kiss her.

He tasted of sweat and that essence that she could only identify as male but it was more than that. His tongue was quick to dart past her lips and play. Her fingertips lovingly coasted up his sweaty nape toward his hair. Then she pulled him fully to her, gasping against his mouth as her small breasts were crushed against his chest and his erection prodded at her stomach. As they kissed, she felt Jaime’s fingers fluttering around the waistband of her jeans before finding the tab of its zipper and pulling it down.

“What’re you doing?” She huffed as his sucked and grazed his teeth on her throat. Her fingers were pushing frantically against his black t-shirt, desperate for his warm, sweaty skin. Warm hands cupped her buttocks and slapped them soundly.

“Getting my reward for cleaning up,” he answered, smirking as her jeans fell to her ankles. She laughed just before he took her lips again, kissing her hard as if to swallow her whole. Then Jaime was suddenly pushing her away and he was moving towards the bed. Dimples back on, he beckoned her forward with a crook of an elegant finger.

Brienne grinned and went to him—forgetting the jeans around her ankles. She fell to the floor with a heavy thud and a cry, and Jaime shouting her name. As a vivid blush swept from her forehead to her chest, a series of horsey, snorting laughs came from her. Jaime shook his head at her although he was trying hard not to smile. Brienne licked her lips as he examined the purple blossom on her knee before pulling her jeans completely off her and shoes. But she continued to lay on the floor, looking up at him as he inspected her legs again.

“You’re usually the one with legs that won’t quit,” he said, gently thumbing the bruise.

“I had to climb all the way here with fucking groceries because the elevator is busted again,” she complained, hoping she didn’t sound squeaky. He was touching her gently, fingertips pressing flesh, feeling muscle. She sat up but Jaime continued to touch her, now glancing at her before turning his attention back to her bruise. Touched by his care, she said, just to tease him, “So what is it, Dr. Lannister? Do I get to keep my leg?”

He grinned and bopped his nose against hers. “I can save it,” he said dramatically. “But I don’t know if you’re ready with what must be done. It’s still in the experimental stage but. . .it might work.”

“Oh, have a care with my heart, doctor,” she said, playing along. “Do be gentle. Perhaps—perhaps—“and with a coyness she was not usually known for, she added, pale blond eyelashes fluttering, “you can kiss me better. Down there.”

Obediently, he dropped a perfunctory kiss on the bruise. Brienne pretended to whine softly, “Oh, I don’t know, doctor. I’m not—maybe one more—“

Jaime was beginning to chuckle. But when he kissed her this time, it was a lot better. He looked at her, mischief in his eyes.

“How does my patient feel? You’re the first so I’d better to an excellent job. Are you ready for the drastic measures needed to save your gorgeous leg?”

Brienne’s blue eyes were round and big. “Oh, doctor. Promise me you’ll save me. Promise me.”

She was blushing as he positioned himself between her legs. Leaning on her elbows, she watched him spread her legs wide before his golden head lowered. Before he kissed her, he looked at her and said smugly, “I’ll have to kiss you _down here_. It’s going to be intense.”

Brienne’s head fell back, a deep moan rising from her throat. Feather-light, sweet kisses warmed her thighs. Jaime nipped at the firm, pale flesh splashed with freckles, losing himself in the heat and scent and feel of her around him. He rubbed his cheek against her white cotton panties before hooking his fingers on the edge and pulling them down.

“Jaime?” Brienne grunted, lifting her hips off the floor so he could take off her underwear. “We’re right next to the bed.”

“But the carpet is dust-free. We should enjoy  one of the many fruits of my labor,” he told before placing a full kiss right there on her pussy. Again her head flung back.

_“Gods.”_

“Feeling better?”

“Uh. . .can’t say. Undecided. I don’t know. Oh. Jaime. _Jaime_.” His name was a breathy moan.

Jaime deployed every weapon in his person. His lips lavished hungry kisses around and on her pussy, nuzzling the rough curls of the soft flesh. As Brienne thrashed, his tongue slipped between glistening folds, dragging out a thread of her moisture before slurping it hungrily. She gave herself up to wicked licks coaxing her clit to aching stiffness. As his fingers parted the pliable gates of her pussy, her own curled around the fibers of the carpet. A sound between a moan and breath fell from her. Her hips rose high, begging for more thrusts of his fingers, the swirl of his tongue. She whined as he dragged his tongue up and down her slit, collecting the juices leaking out of her. She was shaking and high on pleasure that she didn’t notice his brief pause. His eyes had gone dark with hunger as he examined her swollen pussy, now open like a deep, red-pink rose ready to bloom. He urged her legs to open some more before burying his tongue deep inside her.

Brienne came with a squeak, hips thrusting sharply at his tongue, his face.

 Their eyes met, Jaime winking at her as he continued his feast. Mercifully, his tongue began to slow down, matching the softening rhythm of her body as the orgasm approached the end. Brienne slumped back on the floor with a sigh, legs spread and Jaime’s lips still clinging to her clit. A hard suck had her hips jackknifing, plunging her to another surprise crash.

Her body was still trembling while Jaime pulled his boxers down and dragged the t-shirt over his head. Then he was falling over her, his tongue sure and searching in her mouth as he played with her tits under her t-shirt. She took it off so they were both naked at last, skins flushed pink and slick with sweat. Jaime rolled on his back and dragged her on top of him. His lips were fastened around a nipple before she could adjust to a more comfortable position. Again his name fell breathy from her lips.

“Take me inside,” he grunted from her tits. His head swiveled from side to side, tonguing and sucking her nipples hungrily. “Fuck me now or I’ll fuck you.” There was a graveled edge in his voice.

She nodded, reaching for his cock. His groan was positively dirty and drew another vivid blush from her. Her fingers wrapped around the length of him, heavy and so warm. Jaime grasped his cock too and together they guided it inside her. She whined. He growled. For a few seconds, they just stared breathlessly at each other. Then his hands drifted to her thighs.

Her lips fell on Jaime’s as he urged her up and down his cock in rapid motions. Wet flesh and muscle slapped and slid against each other. He was huge and she strained to make him fit, fully take him. She spread her legs wider.

“Yes,” Jaime tearing his mouth from her to assault her throat with his lips.

Brienne slapped her hands on the carpet, just above his shoulders so she could fuck him steadily. Her knees dug and scraped against the carpet as Jaime thrust up into her, biting her shoulder, licking her throat, gasping against her jaw. Then he pushed her back down to his chest, his lips falling open at the perfect moment as her mouth descended to crush them in a kiss. Their tongues darted, swooped in, tangled. Jaime continued to slam her down his cock, dragging one gasp after another from her. His entire body was hard, tensed. His breathing was as shaky as hers. “Jaime, please,” she begged him, looking in his eyes before kissing him desperately.

A finger sliding between her buttocks and shallowly fucking her rosette shot her off to another release. She ripped her mouth away from him, grunting as her pussy clamed around his cock. They groaned, the rough sound indistinguishable from the other. As Brienne surrendered to the wild ride, Jaime spread the cheeks of her ass and continued fucking her with his finger. She wailed, unable to stop her body from thrusting erratically against him. Jaime grabbed her by the face, kissing her swollen mouth hungrily as she suddenly jerked and tensed. He thrust up inside her a few more times before groaning against the pink blush on her neck.

Jaime had sat up as he came, thus bringing Brienne to her knees. As the waves of their release ebbed, he held her close, his embrace gentle. Then he brought them back down to the floor. Brienne’s hair fanned his cheek. She tried to move away but his arms tightened around her.

“I missed you all day,” he said. “Just let me hold you.”

Sweat was pouring from their pores. In a little while the carpet would feel itchy and they would start to shiver. But Brienne was content to be held like this too. She moved her head a little so they could share a languid, brushing kiss.

“How did your studying go?” She asked, brushing his damp hair from his forehead. His exams were in a month. She kissed the dark shadows under his eyes. Between school and duties at the hospital, Jaime needed every free time he could snatch to study.

“I may have a shot at remembering at least half.” He said jokingly but it was clear he was worried. He was haunted by his dyslexia. She kissed him on the forehead and slipped to lay at his side. They lay facing each other. Brienne played with the damp curls of his chest while he stroked the firm line of her hip. She looked in his eyes.

“I believe in you, Jaime.”

His smile lit up the entire room.

She kissed him on the lips and sat up. He sat up too. He handed her the t-shirt she had been wearing then reached for the black one. He noticed her staring at him as he pulled it on. “You don’t mind, do you?” He asked.

“No,” she said, flushing at being caught watching him. “It’s just that. . .it looks better on you than on me. You should keep it.”

He grinned and she couldn’t help tracing a finger on one of his big dimples. “Maybe I should always wear it. I loved you ogling at me.”

“I was not,” she protested but they both knew it was a lie. As Jaime chuckled while putting his boxers on, she snorted, “Well, how could I not? You’re too fucking gorgeous.”

His chuckled transformed to a full belly laugh. Brienne stood up to put on her pants. “Well, my godly good looks would be for naught if I don’t pass the exams, baby.” He said.

“Don’t say that,” she said, cupping his face in her hands. Her gaze was an earnest, soft blue. His eyes were warm as they stared back at her. “You’re more than your pretty boy looks, Lannister. After all,” she added, biting back a laugh, “you’re quite talented with the vacuum cleaner.”

He laughed and put his arms around her. She hugged him, loving how she was taller so he could tuck his head on her shoulder. “There’s more to you than you’ll ever know,” she whispered.

Jaime pulled away slightly and pretended to squint at her. “Tell me again why I’m so crazy about you?”

She grinned and he kissed her.

“You can speculate while I go make dinner. Shrimp pasta with tomato sauce,” she said. She laughed as Jaime actually punched the air and let out a whoop. As she turned to leave the room, his arms wrapped around her waist. They were laughing as they waddled out.

“You are _not_ making dinner. I am. You’ve been on your feet all day at the magazine and you climbed up six flights of stairs with groceries. I’m making dinner and then,” he kissed her on the cheek, “you’ll tell me about your stuff that I can borrow and guaranteed to make you super horny when I’m wearing them.”

 

 

_____

A long time into the future, when they finally have their own house and only took elevators at work, Brienne would look back to this moment and smile.

Jaime, flipping through a medical journal, glanced up to peer at her over his glasses. He asked what she was thinking about.

_How happy they have always been._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I'll just be taking a quickie break from smut. :-)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Looking forward to your comments and questions, if there are any.
> 
> Btw, stay tuned for an update of Piece of You, the fanfic I'm writing with SeleneU and LuxEvergreen. :-)


End file.
